Satin noir sur sa peau blanche
by LNCullen
Summary: Bloody Valentine contest. Sous la peau blanche d'Esmée coule un feu insoupconné. Carlisle, lui, sait bien ce dont sa douce épouse est capable et sait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, il ne rate jamais une occasion de le lui prouver. All human...ou presque.


Bloody Valentine one shot contest

**Cas**: « Satin noir sur sa peau blanche »

**Avocat de la défense**: LNCullen

**Suspects**: Esmée/Carlisle

_  
_**Responsabilité**_ : l'histoire est de moi, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_

_  
_**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **.net/community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/76893/

**Un 14 février**

- Joyeuse St Valentin mon amour !

Carlisle tendait à sa chère et tendre, Esmée, une petite boite recouverte de velours. Il venait d'entrer dans le salon de leur vaste maison nichée au cœur de la forêt dans les Olympics, Etat de Washington.

- Carlisle ! On avait dit pas de cadeau pour les occasions mercantiles ! Je n'ai rien prévu, moi…répondit elle avec une petite moue de déception.

-Mamour, j'ai enfreint la règle je l'admets, mais ce n'est pas tant une question d'occasion que de timing, il se trouve seulement que le cadeau que je projetais de t'offrir est prêt justement aujourd'hui, le fait que nous soyons le 14 février n'est que pure coïncidence…

Carlisle avait adopté un ton d'enfant repenti auquel il savait qu'Esmée ne pourrait résister, de fait la curiosité l'emportait déjà et elle se rapprochait de Carlisle et sa petite boîte.

-Bon allez, je ne peux résister à un cadeau de toutes façons, tu es adorable, quoique désobéissant !

- Tu pourras me punir si tu veux, murmura t il en s'approchant de ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Le baiser se fit passionné, la main libre de Carlisle parcourant le dos de son épouse possessivement, ils oublièrent tous deux un instant la boite, Esmée pris le visage de Carlisle entre ses mains, plaquant plus férocement sa bouche contre la sienne mêlant leurs langues farouchement, comme si ce baiser était le premier, ou le dernier. Il faut dire que le leitmotiv de leur relation était le feu de la passion qui ne s'était jamais affaibli malgré les années de mariage, ils vivaient un amour fusionnel, tant sur le plan charnel que spirituel. Un Grand Amour en somme.

Leur seule regret était de ne jamais avoir pu concevoir d'enfant, même si elle essayait de ne pas trop en faire état auprès de son époux, Esmée Cullen souffrait de ce vide affectif dans sa vie par ailleurs idyllique, épouse d'un chirurgien renommé, sa propre vie professionnelle était florissante, elle jouissait d'une réputation d'excellente décoratrice d'intérieur. Elle avait malgré tout reporté son amour maternel sur ses petits protégés, Carlisle lui laissait le champ libre dans ce domaine, se doutant de la nécessité du transfert affectif pour la santé de sa femme chérie.

Elle s'écarta la première, mettant fin à des préliminaires prometteurs…

- alors ce cadeau ? J'y ai droit finalement ? fit elle enjôleuse.

Il lui tendis solennellement l'écrin, lui seul pouvait toucher son cœur, et là, il savait qu'il allait faire mouche !

Elle l'ouvrit non moins précautionneusement, avec lenteur comme pour faire durer l'instant furtif précédant la fin du suspense…

- Mais qu'est ce…un collier…pour chat !

Pour une surprise, c'était réussi ! Carlisle était fier de lui.

– Pas n'importe quel collier néanmoins ma chérie…

-Oh ça je le vois ! Ce collier doit être hors de prix ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Carlisle ! Si, bien sûr, il est extraordinaire, c'est trop !

-Je ne le pense pas… je trouve même qu'il lui manque quelque chose… tu ne crois pas ?

- Quoi ? mais non tout est là le satin, les saphirs, le fermoir en argent… tu es fou ! Il est magnifique,… non, il ne manque rien ! Elle examina son sourire satisfait, s'interrogea intérieurement sur la petite étincelle dans son regard, c'est sûr, il cachait quelque chose…

-Carlisle ! dis moi ce que tu as fait ?

Il la prit par la main et l'entraina vers la cuisine, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué alors mais il n'était pas entré par la porte du hall mais bien celle du jardin, il avait pu cacher quelque chose dans la cuisine avant de venir la retrouver. En effet, la surprise était cachée là, dans une grande boite surmontée d'un gros nœud rose.

-Mais qu'est ce que… elle remarqua alors les petits trous percés sur les côtés de ma boite

C'est vivant ou quoi ? Oh Carlisle ! Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise joyeuse en soulevant le couvercle, découvrant un petit chaton crème…

-Un birman ? Carlisle tu le savais ? Comment ? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé ?

-Toi pas mais ta copine Alice n'a pas pu s'empêcher de prédire que tu apprécierais un petit compagnon félin…

-Comment as-tu trouvé ce joli bébé ? Ils sont si rare !

- Il vient d'un élevage réputé, je l'avais réservé avant sa naissance ! Son collier a été commandé le jour de sa naissance. Rien n'est trop beau pour toi ma chérie, je ne vis que pour ce instants où le bonheur luit dans tes yeux.

Pour toute réponse Esmée fondit sur le visage de son aimé, faisant pleuvoir sur lui des milliers de petits baisers, le picorant avec ferveur, sa joie état palpable.

-Il est parfait ! Merci, merci, merci, j'en rêvais mais je n'osais pas t'imposer encore un nouvel occupant dans cette arche de Noé !

-Tu devrais dire « elle » ! De toutes façons c'est toi qui la gère cette arche alors, tu peux prendre autant de bestioles que tu veux ! Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

-Mmm… elle est si jolie…Esmée humait l'odeur du chaton, se frottant le visage à son pelage soyeux. BELLA ! Ca lui va comme un gant, c'est le premier nom qui me vient à l'esprit, elle est douce et câline…

Esmée posa la petite boule de poils sur le carrelage de la cuisine, Bella se mit à fureter à la découverte de son nouvel environnement, s'approchant du bol de croquettes du chien, de la cage du canari, regardant fascinée voleter l'oiseau apeuré. Elle sortit de la cuisine au bout de quelques minutes et entreprit l'exploration du salon.

Esmée regardait le petit animal, ne le lâchant pas du regard sinon pour fermer les paupières langoureusement sous les caresses et les baisers de Carlisle qui avait repris les préliminaires, embrassant chaque parcelle dénudée du corps de sa douce épouse, touché, lui aussi…Mon cadeau te plait alors ?

-Oh, chéri, oui, elle ressemble tant à celle que j'avais étant petite.

-Je l'ignorais.

-C'est normal, je ne n'en avais jamais parlé, pas même à Alice, mais assez discuté, je te dois un cadeau, viens !

Elle prit la main de Carlisle pour l'entrainer hors du salon, il se saisit promptement de la boite contenant le collier du chat. Esmée jeta un regard à Bella qui avait commencé à jouer avec les échantillons de tissus d'ameublement ramenés cet après midi là en vue de la rénovation du séjour des Newton, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, elle détourna la tête et décida de s'occuper de son mari comme il l'avait mérité.

-Viens…dit elle en l'attirant vers la chambre, je vais te montrer de quoi une femme amoureuse est capable.

Elle avait verrouillé ses yeux aux iris bleues de Carlisle, ils ne se quittèrent plus du regard, l'intensité de leur échange silencieux était telle que Carlisle préféra garder pour lui son commentaire. Il décida qu'il laisserait Esmée l'emmener au septième ciel comme elle savait le faire, il se contenta de défaire sa cravate et la jeter au pied du lit, retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, déboucla sa ceinture. Esmée prit le relais, tira délicatement sur la ceinture, l'ôtant des passants un par un, l'envoya rejoindre la cravate, elle déboutonna le pantalon qui tomba sur les pieds de Carlisle et défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise, Carlisle ne resta pas immobile, détachant le pantalon d'Esmée qui se retrouva alors vêtue de sa seule tunique de soie bleue de façon très sensuelle.

Esmée bascula Carlisle sur le lit, passa un genou par-dessus son corps, se pencha vers son visage, l'embrassant passionnément, il lui rendait son baiser avec ardeur, voulu la basculer sous lui mais elle résista…

-Non ! C'est moi qui garde le contrôle ce soir, laisse toi faire…

-Mmm…chérie, laisse moi au moins voir l'effet de ce collier sur toi

-Elle pouffa…un collier de chat ! On ne me l'avait pas encore faite celle là ! Bon d'accord…

Il passa le petit collier autour de son poignet, sidéré par l'effet contrasté du satin noir sur sa peau blanche. Elle admira les petites pierres bleues, la délicatesse de la finition… Ce collier avait dû lui coûter une fortune, pensa-t-elle.

- Tu ne t'étonneras pas si je te ramène un collier de cuir pour tes Pâques, dit elle, à moitié sérieuse, après tout ils aimaient tous deux les expériences dans ce domaine et personne n'aurait pu soupçonner sous son apparence distinguée quelle amante inventive et délurée Esmée pouvait être…

Une fois de plus, Carlisle se retint de répondre, se contentant d'un sourire appréciateur.

Esmée passa la main sur son torse clair et soyeux, elle ne se lassait pas de la beauté du corps de son époux. Le sachant loyal elle n'avait jamais craint la concurrence, pourtant ardue, des hordes d'infirmières qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement à l'hôpital, les nouvelles recrues essayaient régulièrement de charmer le beau docteur Cullen mais elle avait aussi su s'imposer, venant régulièrement lui rendre visite, soignant son image aussi pour ne jamais déparaître à côté de lui, il formaient alors aux yeux des autres un couple quasi trop parfait, inaccessible. Cela arrangeait bien Esmée, qui avait su ainsi écarter les faux amis et n'était entourée que de personnes dénuées de ressenti négatif à son égard.

Sa main descendit le long du ventre de Carlisle, dessinant du bout des doigts le contour des muscles soigneusement entretenus, elle retira les dernières pièces de tissus cachant à sa vue les attributs généreux dont la nature avait pourvu son mari. Lentement elle approcha son visage de la verge dure, tendue sur le ventre de Carlisle, la pris entre ses doigts délicatement, s'en caressa les joues, les lèvres, le front. Carlisle lui avait compris où elle voulait en venir, ils gardaient ces jeux pour des occasions spéciales, elle avait vraisemblablement décidé que c'en était une, d'une main il caressait la nuque d'Esmée, l'encourageant, de l'autre il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet au pied du lit et en sortit un petit pot dont Esmée se saisit. Elle en prit un peu sur ses doigts, la passa sur ses paumes et fit se retourner Carlisle. Elle étala la crème de massage, qui sentait bon la framboise, sur le dos de son époux avec expertise, commença un massage ferme, prenant soin de dénouer chaque muscle un à un, faisant sortir toute la tension de la journée passage après passage.

L'esprit de Carlisle se détendait au fur et à mesure que le massage progressait, bien sûr il savait ce qu'Esmée lui réservait, il avait toujours un peu d'appréhension face à cette pratique mais savait aussi que sa jouissance serait totale, il laissa alors son esprit cartésien se confier aux mains dévouées et efficaces de sa bien aimée.

Il était parfaitement détendu lorsqu'Esmée, tout en continuant à parcourir son dos d'une main, lui écarta les jambes, elle avait remis une peu de crème de massage sur son doigt et caressait à présent son anus, il ne put réprimer une petite contraction mais elle persista, si lentement et...gentiment qu'il se laissa aller encore un peu plus et s'abandonna, permettant à Esmée d'introduire son doigt, elle faisait à présent rouler son doigt contre les bords du petit muscle, comme pour l'amadouer. A l'instar des muscles du dos de Carlisle il fini pas se délier, Esmée approfondit alors son intrusion, elle avait choisi à dessein son majeur, afin d'atteindre la boule qui, elle le savait, procurait à elle seule un plaisir indicible à tout homme…ce massage interne valait au moins mille fois celui du dos !

Carlisle était toujours allongé sur le ventre indolent, ses bras alanguis au dessus de sa tête, il senti monter un plaisir du creux de son ventre qui surpassait les orgasmes traditionnels, il anticipait ce plaisir différent, bénissait sa femme de savoir le lui prodiguer, il ne le demandait jamais, lui laissant l'initiative, de son côté elle utilisait cette formule « magique » avec parcimonie, pour ne pas l'user… décidément ils se comprenaient mutuellement.

Sa jouissance montant, il souleva légèrement les hanches, les caresses régulières finirent par remplir leur office et Carlisle vint en un râle profond, masculin.

Le plus doucement possible, Esmée retira son doigt, arrachant encore un petit soubresaut à Carlisle qui se retourna, sur le dos, conquis…

-Esmée. Mmm… Merci.

- Si tu savais comme j'aime te faire jouir comme ca, c'est tellement… physiologique !

Ils rirent ensemble, passèrent à la salle de bain un moment puis revinrent vers le lit…

-A moi à présent ! Lança Carlisle.

-Attends, je vais voir ce que fait Bella ! lui répondit Esmée

-Je t'attends, je n'irai nulle part sans toi.

Esmée retourna dans le salon, trouva le chaton endormi sur le canapé, elle se rendit à la cuisine, versa un peu de lait dans une coupelle qu'elle posa au sol, prit deux verres d'eau et revint vite auprès de l'objet de ses fantasmes.

-Elle dort comme un bébé dit elle en lui tendant un verre

-C'est un bébé, dit il entre deux gorgées.

-Mais oui, encore merci mon amour…lui susurra t elle en l'embrassant.

-Oh je crois que j'ai déjà reçu ma récompense, à toi maintenant…

Il commença à l'embrasser, elle portait toujours la tunique bleue, il passa les mains dessous, trouva les petits seins chauds et rebondis, les prit dans ses paumes, les pressant un peu rudement – elle gémit- il la fit taire en pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes, lâcha l'un de ses seins pour empoigner sa chevelure, tirant sa tête légèrement vers l'arrière, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux s'enivrant de leur odeur exquise.

Esmée faisait ressortir l' instinct le plus animal en lui, sa peau délicate et pâle lui donnait parfois l'impression d'être comestible, il avait souvent envie de la mordre, il se retenait néanmoins rebuté pas l'idée même de lui faire mal, cette pulsion se muait régulièrement en une brutalité non feinte mais contrôlée qu'en fait Esmée appréciait tacitement.

Esmée retira elle-même sa tunique, la faisant passer par-dessus sa tête, tendant ses bras elle exposa sa poitrine, c'était trop tentant, Carlisle fondit sur l'un des tétons pointus, l'agaçant de sa langue allant jusqu'à le pincer légèrement entre ses dents, surprise par tant d'audace, Esmée tomba assise sur le lit, Carlisle poussa sur ses épaules et elle se laissa aller en arrière. Elle saisit les cheveux de Carlisle entre ses doigts, plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne l'embrassa sauvagement mêlant leurs langues, il grogna, le désir devenait pressant, sa verge était dressée, prête, sa simple vision excita le désir d'Esmée, elle la pris dans sa main, serrant un peu pour la sentir grandir encore…

-eh là, petite impatiente… la gronda Carlisle, laisse moi d'abord t'emmener plus loin…

Esmée ne répondit pas mais lâcha de dépit le sexe de son époux et retomba sur le dos entre les oreillers.

Carlisle se leva et alla chercher dans la commode les accessoires préférés d'Esmée, des toys vibrant en forme d'animaux, il les lubrifia.

-Ferme les yeux, ordonna t il.

Elle obéit, il pris ses deux mains et les tint par les poignets au dessus de sa tête, touchant du bout des doigts au passage le collier de satin, toujours à son bras. De son genou il écarta ses jambes, Carlisle utilisa le petit dauphin, en posa le bout sur son clitoris et l'enclencha, d'abord doucement. Les vibrations s'envolèrent à travers le corps d'Esmée, partant de son sexe elle irradiaient dans son corps. A présent Esmée se tortillait sous la douce torture que lui infligeait Carlisle, lorsque le désir se fit plus intense, l'attente de plus de sensation lui fit ouvrir les yeux, un regard suppliant frappa Carlisle, il lâcha ses mains, introduisit le vibro dans son vagin, progressivement, il augmenta l'intensité des vibrations.

Carlisle se pencha et embrassa le clitoris de sa femme, faisant toujours aller et venir le dauphin rose dans son intimité, il le lècha, le suça, lui infligeant de petites aspirations, Esmée n'y tenait plus, elle haletait.

-Prends moi ! Soupira t elle.

Carlisle posa le vibro contre le ventre d'Esmée, pour continuer à profiter des vibrations bienfaisantes, et se souleva au dessus de sa bien aimée. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il la pénétrait, vérifiant dans ceux-ci l'effet produit par ses mouvements. Il commença à entrer et sortir très lentement, s'interrompant momentanément s'il voyait Esmée trop près de la jouissance. Le toy continuait à remplir son office, Carlisle le positionna pile sur le clitoris, prit la main d'Esmée et la mit dessus afin qu'elle le maintienne en place. Il souleva les hanches d'Esmée et se mit lui-même sur ses genoux, cette nouvelle position lui permit de la pénétrer plus profondément.

Il n'essaya plus de retenir l'orgasme d'Esmée, il la martelait à présent aussi loin que possible, s'arrachant à lui-même des soupirs saccadés, son propre désir était à son paroxysme, c'est Esmée qui le délivra.

-Oh Carlisle ! Je viens, je jouis, viens toi aussi ! Maintenant !

En deux va et viens Carlisle se libéra, poussant une sorte de rugissement primitif.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité stupéfaite et réciproque, emplis de félicité, tous deux se détendirent d'un coup et retombèrent sur le lit, Carlisle prenant soin de se poser à côté de sa femme, le visage dans son cou, embrassant sa peau encore frémissante.

Il murmura…

-Esmée, waouw, quelle expérience, on va fêter plus souvent la Saint Valentin !

Elle rit, - oui mais ne m'offre pas un animal à chaque fois ! Sinon ce n'est plus une maison que nous aurons mais un zoo !

-Rassures toi, je ne pensais pas à cette partie de la fête, seulement à celle-ci ! Ses yeux étaient rieurs. - Je suis assoiffé ! Pas toi ?

-Si, mais je vais à la cuisine voir Bella, elle a peut être faim. Dit elle en se levant.

-Je t'accompagne ! Joignant le geste à la parole, il attrapa son peignoir, l'enfila, rejoignit son épouse dans la salle de bains, elle se recoiffait et redonnait un peu d'humanité à sa tenue.

Il l'enlaça, ils contemplèrent tous deux leur reflet dans le miroir, savourèrent un instant leur chance d'être ensemble, si heureux. Il l'embrassa et la suivi tandis qu'elle marchait rapidement vers le séjour pour retrouver sa Bella.

Dans le salon elle ne vit pas le chaton, elle alla vérifier dans la cuisine, Bella ne s'y trouvait pas, elle remarqua alors la porte menant au garage, entrouverte. Agacée elle s'avança, lançant à Carlisle – C'est bien partit , je crois qu'elle va nous jouer des tours cette petite fripouille, elle a déjà trouvé la sortie !

-Où est elle ? demanda Carlisle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Dans le garage je crois, je vais aller voir.

-Oh non ! s'écria Carlisle J'ai laissé Edward dans le garage !

-NON ! Ma Bella ! Cria Esmée courant vers la porte, elle dévala les escaliers, Carlisle sur ses talons et alluma la lumière.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait fournissait la matière aux cauchemars d'Esmée depuis des années, quand elle avait trouvé son jeune Birman dans son salon, le pelage ensanglanté, inerte et désarticulé gisant au centre de la pièce, ses viscères maculaient le sol.

Esmée hurlait à présent, elle détourna la tête pour ne pas voir le carnage, Carlisle s'avança dans la pièce appelant Edward avec une intonation meurtrière, il contourna la Mercedes et le gros labrador chocolat apparu, il agitait la queue, fier de lui.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ! gronda Carlisle - Nom de dieu Edward pas _ce_ chaton !

C'est alors que Bella apparu de derrière un bidon, vint naturellement se frotter contre les pattes d'Edward qui sembla accepter sa proximité derechef.

-Esmée, vient voir !

Cette dernière sanglotait à présent, - non, je ne peux pas voir ca…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Le chien s'était couché, Bella s'était positionnée entre ses pattes et quémandait des câlins, qu'Edward ne tarda pas à lui prodiguer sous forme de coups de langue prudents…

Esmée et Carlisle n'en revenaient pas, Bella et Edward ! Quel couple improbable…


End file.
